Bring me Back
by Dnoll31
Summary: Lydia looked at him. Looked at his golden brown orbs turn into black. She was crying, but who would have blamed her though, she just saw the boy who was the sweetest guy in the world, the boy full of sarcasm and jokes, turn into a dark creature. -Fixed-


**Bring Me Back**

Lydia looked at him. Looked at his golden brown orbs turn into black. She was crying, but who would have blamed her though, she just saw the boy who was the sweetest guy in the world, the boy full of sarcasm and jokes, turn into a dark creature.

She quickly phoned Scott, telling him what had happened.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, make sure he's okay," he said. After he hang up he was thinking about ways she could possibly help him. Thinking of something she had read, like the last time Stiles was in trouble.

"That's it!" She said "I'll kiss him. Maybe having my lips on his will bring him back" she said thoughtfully.

After he was possessed by the demon he had collapsed on the floor of Lydia's bedroom. She couldn't stand seeing the boy she loved in such pain. Sadly Stiles still didn't know she loved him, but when he wakes up, she'll definitely tell him.

She slowly moved closer to Stiles's body, which was currently faced downwards which meant Stiles's face was against the carpet. She swiftly knelled down, turned Stiles over and held his head, to give him some support. She then moved him towards wall so he was upright. She then, with tears still streaming down her face, grabbed his face with her soft hands and placed her lips on his. It was a soft, yet passionate kiss that lasted about 5 seconds. As she tried pulling away, Stiles's hand slowly raised towards her face, and pulled her back down. Lydia was happy, but worried at the same time. What if it wasn't Stiles, but the demon fighting for possession of his body.

She slowly pulled away with her eyes still closed, then opened them a second later. What she was looking at was the same caring Stiles, the boy of sarcasm and jokes and the boy she loved with the beautiful golden brown orbs. He was looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Stiles!, Oh my god Stiles, it's you!" She said with utter happiness. She quickly reached over too him once more and placed her arms around him. He did the same with her. Tears of happiness were forming in her eyes. Stiles noticed this and used his thumb to remove the tear that had just left her eye and was falling down her face.

Lydia looked down at her lap with a smile on her face. She then looked back up at him, she was about to tell him what she had promised herself to do.

"Stiles, I need to tell you something," she said quietly but still loud enough for them both to hear. He nodded waiting for her to finish what she had said.

" Stiles I…," she began but then was interrupted by Scott and Allison who had barged into her room interrupting her telling him she loved him.

"Are you guys alright?," Scott asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah.. Still a little bit shaken up, but I'll live," Stiles said.

"Lydia? What about you?" Allison asked Lydia.

"I'm alright, I was frightened he was never going to wake up, but I fixed that very soon," she said with a smirk.

**—An hour later—**  
"Lydia?, what were you going to tell me earlier?" Asked Stiles in a kind voice.

"Nothing forget about it, I'll tell you another time," she said a little disappointed in herself. Stiles also looked very disappointed, almost like he knew what she was going to say.

"I'll tell you another time…," she muttered to herself quietly.

**—A week later in the library—**  
"Lydia, why won't you tell me what you were going to tell me a week ago in your room?" Asked Stiles  
"Because… maybe it wasn't important," answered Lydia  
"Lydia…" Stiles said sweetly "I know it wasn't important because I saw the disappointment in your face" Stiles said looking into her eyes. Lydia looked down for a moment, wondering if that same courage she had from the other night. Nope. I'll tell him tomorrow at Danny's party... that's if I can.

"It's not important Stiles, don't worry about it," said Lydia. Stiles looked at her in an understanding way, but he also looked disappointed. Why did he look disappointed you ask? Well here's why.

Stiles and Lydia over the summer became best friends. Allison was away and Scott was at a school to get his grades up, so instead of Stiles hanging with Scott playing video games and Lydia going shopping at the mall with Allison, they both would hang out with with each other. Many times during the summer, Stiles had terrible nightmares, even worse than before. As Stiles's anchor, Lydia would go over to his house and comfort him. She would make him better by hugging him, holding his hand, kissing his forehead and cheek and by sleeping in each others arms. The both of them began trusting each other and telling each other everything. So when she says it wasn't important, Stiles knew it was important, but she was too scared too tell him.

**—Night of the party—**  
Lydia was on the top of a table which sat in the middle of the room. She was looking for Stiles of course, but couldn't find him. When Stiles emerged from around the corner, Lydia knew it were her time, her time to tell him how she felt, how much she loved him. Lydia was soon disappointed when she saw he had emerged with a girl. She suddenly deflated, like a balloon. She was heartbroken. She quickly removed herself from the party and sat on a bench outside of the bench crying. She sat there for about a minute when she saw a figure in the shadows walk towards her. It wasn't a female figure, so it wasn't Allison, and it wasn't Stiles. She took a closer look at the figure and saw it was Scott. Scott had seen her leave the party, and was fascinated why. Lydia loved parties! Scott sat next too the weeping girl and asked her what's wrong.  
"Lydia, what's wrong? I thought you loved parties?" Scott asked fascinated.  
"Well I do… Just I… I don't know…" She said not able to complete a sentence. Scott looked at her thinking.  
"Does this have anything to do with Stiles…?" He asked, unsure of if he was correct or not. Lydia looked up from her hands, and looked at Scott.  
"How did you know?" Lydia said  
"Well I just thought that, well, Stiles finally got a girl to have a drink with him and dance with him, and you seemed to have left when he walked through with her, I just assumed…" Said Scott. Scott was right on the money, he knew exactly her thoughts.  
"What should I do?" Lydia asked looking for some kind of guidance from Scott. Scott instantly knew what she had to do.  
"Tell him." He said "Tell him you like him."  
"I won't tell him I like him.." She paused for a second but then began again "I'll tell him I love him," she said smiling. Scott looked at her and smiled. They both got up and started walking back to the party. Before they went there separate ways, Lydia thanked him and gave him a hug. Scott smiled and walked in the opposite direction as Lydia, looking for Isaac.

Lydia was now looking for Stiles. She was searching for about 10 minutes before her mind started jumping to conclusions. He's with that girl she thought, there's no point telling him now she thought. She looked around one last time and then started to walk towards the door too her car. Once she got outside the door she quickly texted Scott and Allison saying she was going home. As she looked up from her phone, Stiles was standing right in front of her. She gasped and fell back against the door. He scared the living daylights out of her. Stiles looked at her.  
"Lydia, I'm sorry I wasn't meant to scare you," he said as he walked towards her and gave her a quick hug.  
"Shouldn't you be with that girl?" She asked slightly bitter.  
"Well… She wasn't the girl for me, I guess.." Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Stiles I need to tell you something, and do something before I lose the courage to do it, okay?" Lydia asked.  
"Okay?" Stiles said slightly confused.  
Lydia stood still for a second, but then slowly moved towards Stiles. Stiles was still confused, he was unsure of what was happening. Lydia stopped when her body and his body were slightly touching. She then grabbed his cheeks and pushed her lips against Stiles soft ones. He had his eyes open for a second in shock but then closed them and deepened the kissed. He grabbed her waist with his hands and pushed there bodies together. The kiss was both passionate and soft. Lydia was also glad that this time she was kissing him when he wasn't in a life threatening situation.

A few seconds later they both needed air, but wishing they didn't need to. As soon as they pulled away, Lydia said the three words she's been wanting to say for such a long time  
"I love you Stiles". Stiles was shocked, he looked at her, his now already huge smile turned even bigger and brighter, which Lydia thought wasn't possible.  
"I love you too Lydia, so much" he said with a smile. She brought him down for another kiss which was cut off by Scott opening the front door of the house.  
"Ohhhhh shit…. I'm sorry… I'll just," Scott said pointing to the party with his thumb.  
"Dude it's fine," Stiles said calmly.  
"Yeah it's fine Scott," Lydia said "How did you and Kira go?" Lydia asked.  
Lydia looked at Scott for an answer, instead Scott just gave a wide smile. Lydia instantly knew that he had done it, and it was successful.  
"She had too go home too her dad, but it definitely went well" Scott said happily.  
Lydia turned to Stiles, and said goodnight with a goodbye kiss. Lydia smiled to herself as she walked too her car and got in. Before she turned on the ignition, Lydia smiled and looked at Stiles with a smile. Stiles gave a warm smile back to Lydia and turned to Scott.  
"So finally together Stiles, I'm guessing that 10 year plan worked," Scott said patting his back.  
"It's sure did," Stiles said proud to himself.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's terrible and my spelling and grammars wrong. This was my first one-shot/fan fiction so I really would like any ideas for a new one-shots or stories you have in mind. Also constructive criticism always helps me out, please don't be shy too say what you think because i would love too become a better writer. Thank you for reading :)**

**p.s if you know of any good fanfictions on here, tumblr or on Archive of our own can you please tell me because I'm pretty sure I have read most of them, hahah Cheers.**


End file.
